Three Years Later
by Blue Spoon
Summary: "Ces dix-huit mois furent une délicieuse mélodie..."


Je rajoute mon grain de sable dans l'urne collective des fans dépressifs suite au dernier épisode de la seconde saison de** Sherlock (BBC)**. **Moffat** et **Gatiss** nous auront bien torturés, quel duo de trolls ! Mais c'est pour cela qu'on les aime.  
>Alerte aux spoils, et au manque probable d'originalité parce que ça a déjà dû être écrit dans toutes les langues et de toutes les façons - de bien meilleures façons - possibles. En espérant que cela vous plaira tout de même !<br>(Saison 3, nous t'attendons !)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

Ces dix-huit mois furent un délicieuse mélodie.  
>En constant crescendo, d'une manière si subtile que les musiciens eux-même, géniteurs de cette oeuvre, n'en avaient conscience. Dix-huit mois d'un morceau tantôt épique, tantôt glacial, parsemé de doux fragments volatiles se perdant dans la mêlée. Le temps d'une tasse de thé. Il arrivait que les fausses notes affluent, que le duo perde de son osmose et ne se suive plus, qu'un instrument chute lourdement ou qu'une main dérape. Pourtant l'ensemble se magnifiait sans cesse, les fausses notes n'en étaient plus.<p>

John se dit que Sherlock aurait détesté ce morceau s'il avait pu, comme lui, l'entendre dans son intégralité. Le violoniste, perfectionniste au plus haut degré, parvenait à percevoir les plus infimes erreurs, même venant des quelques musiciens supposés professionnels venus se pavaner sous le nez de la ménagère. Pour reprendre les dires du détective.  
>« Quand on est incapable de jouer parfaitement dans le rythme et le ton qui nous inspire jusqu'au bout, sans tours de passe-passe pour camoufler ses erreurs ; le respect voudrait qu'on ne s'impose pas aux quelques milliers, voire millions de paires d'oreilles inconnus qui daignent faire attention à nous, avait un jour déclaré Sherlock, ce avant d'éteindre sans plus de cérémonie la télévision.<br>- Allons, tu peux sérieusement m'assurer que tu ne vas jamais chercher au-delà de tes capacités ? C'est ce que nous faisons tous !" avait alors répliqué John.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir au-delà, je suis naturellement au niveau supérieur !" lança-t-il comme une évidence. "Ne m'inclut donc pas dans ton <em>nous.<em>"  
>- Tu vois, Sherlock, c'est exactement dans ces moments-là que tournent autour de toi une horde de 'Frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi !' » Il avait même pris la peine de personnifier ses 'Frappe-moi !' de petites voix aiguës en agitant les mains pour leur donner vie.<br>Sherlock s'était contenté de sourire.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un morceau qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, John Watson. Docteur et non musicien. Son ami... Son meilleur ami Sherlock Holmes aurait difficilement put en critiquer l'once d'une sonorité. Il était loin, bien trop loin de le pouvoir. Retenu prisonnier par le marbre noir. Lui qui avait tant de mal à tenir en place était désormais condamné à demeurer dans son palais de la réflexion pour quelques éternités ; laissant vides un appartement et un fauteuil au coin du feu, glacés un Stradivarius et une main désespérée, meurtris l'homme qui jamais n'a douté de lui.

John faisait alors face à un terrifiant, destructeur retour à la case départ : Il était de nouveau seul. La solitude, il en avait oublié le sens même, Sherlock avait littéralement retiré ce mot de son vocabulaire. Pour le lui rendre au pied de l'hôpital . Ne demeurait que lui et cette mélodie qui depuis trois ans lui revenait régulièrement en mémoire. Cette régularité le tuait à petit feu, car il n'arrivait, et n'arriverait probablement jamais à oublier. Trois ans, et il lui suffisait pourtant de fermer les yeux pour visualiser à nouveau son rare sourire, son regard dont il n'a jamais eu le temps de percer le secret ; mais aussi son insupportable air suffisant et son incroyable manque de tact. Le revoir sauter de bonheur dans le salon à l'annonce d'un meurtre, passer des heures assis devant son microscope, ou encore enfiler avec une classe inégalable son trench-coat et son écharpe.  
>« Direction la scène du crime, allons-y John ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ahuri derrière ton thé ? Les corps ne peuvent certes qu'attendre, mais tout de même ! » Et il disparaissait du salon.<br>John s'empressait alors dans ces cas-là de poser sa tasse et d'enfiler sa veste, pour au final le retrouver en train de raconter une de ses dernières découvertes à . Il l'attendait toujours.  
>« Que deviendrais-je sans mon blogueur ? »<p>

Et John, qu'allait-il devenir sans son détective ?  
>Sherlock a toujours été persuadé d'avoir formé une barrière infranchissable entre ses sentiments et son esprit. Et ce quart de seconde pendant lequel John a pu lire le doute dans ses yeux au bord de la piscine ? Et cette peur incontrôlable à Baskerville ? Et ce sanglot dissimulé dans sa voix juste avant de...<br>Il était tellement, tellement humain. Et en avait donc l'égoïsme. Choisir de lui révéler à lui, qui n'était rien en comparaison de son incroyable personne, ses rares faiblesses, pour l'amour de Dieu comment aurait-il pu y résister ? Comment lutter face à cette gravité d'un nouveau genre, comment ne pas finir accro, comment... Ou plutôt, _pourquoi_.

Trois ans plus tard, et il se posait toujours les mêmes questions : combien de temps allait-il encore se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, persuadé d'avoir entendu _ce_ violon ? Combien de temps allait-il encore parvenir à fuir Mycroft et son éternel remord ?  
>Trois ans plus tard, et la musique ne voulait pas cesser.<br>Trois ans plus tard, et cette année encore au 221B Baker Street, il levait son verre à son meilleur ami, à son âme-sœur disparue.  
>Et Dieu sait s'il y aurait une quatrième année.<p>

* * *

><p>L'heure n'était plus décente pour quiconque. Les rues de Londres, bien trop sombres et bien trop froides avaient été désertées par tous. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient en tout cas. Les lampadaires eux-même semblaient vouloir fuir vers les tropiques, leurs lueurs ne parvenaient plus à traverser la brume, et ne meublaient plus les trottoirs que sous la forme de quelques halos lunaires. Appuyée sur un mur, pourtant, une ombre parvenait facilement à vaincre dans cette lutte pour l'existence nocturne. De grande taille, l'ombre prenait pourtant la peine de pencher la tête en arrière, comme hypnotisée par le bâtiment en face. Par une fenêtre, plus précisément, encore éclairée malgré une heure dont on ne saurait la qualifier de tardive ou de matinale. Elle exhala un nuage de fumée avant de se redresser et de remettre ce qui semblait être un grand manteau en place, puis s'élança vaillamment dans la traversée de la route. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte marquée par le nombre deux-cent-vingt et un, le doigt à deux centimètres de la sonnette. Elle se racla la gorge, révélant un timbre grave. Elle était <em>Il<em>.  
>« Il va probablement me frapper, marmonna-t-il. Quoique j'ai toujours trouvé que notre duo manquait de percussions. » conclut-il en appuyant enfin sur la sonnette, brisant ce nocturne londonien d'un son qui n'avait pas grand chose de musical.<p>


End file.
